


How Much For A Peck?

by BiHam (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Yay lams, and im still shit at writing, its still cringy, may the lord save this poor gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BiHam
Summary: Alexander is away from his friends who get to visit his crush while he has to stay at home for work. Luckily, they're coming back soon and they're bringing something with them





	How Much For A Peck?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is going to be continued. I don't know how long it'll take and I might have a friend of mine pitch it (unless YOU want to help me write it???) but I promise I'll make more.
> 
> I mean unless it's just that bad-
> 
> Also wow what a long chapter title.

ALEXANDER'S POV:

H: Oml guys. Isn't that illegal?!  
L: Mon Amour, to you everything you don't want to do is illegal.  
A: Come on Herc! Besides, I'll want to see you two  
H: Aw thnx Alex  
H: -wait Laf! That is not true!!  
L: u sure?  
H: ugh

I hate being away from my friends. Because of very different jobs, these they often get to visit other places. These two specific nerds know all of my secrets. I have a chat with Lafayette and Hercules, and we're always texting or FaceTiming when they're away. God, how I miss them.

God, how I miss John.  
John moved away two summers ago for college and I have barely seen him since, but-

H: Okay so I did it  
A: Send me the video!!!  
H: Do I have to?  
L: Yes, love. That's part of the game!  
H: Alright alright -_-  
[HERCULES MULLIGAN sent a video]

We often play truth or dare when we text. It's really quite fun; I've always enjoyed the game. Laf comes up with the most hilarious dares, and Herc can come up with extremely embarrassing truths. As for me, I'm somewhere in the middle. For being a part time writer, I'm not the most creative when it comes to questions or dares. 

H: Okay my turn  
H: Alex, TOD?  
A: Truth  
H: Would you kiss John for 100 dollars???

Both of them got to visit John. How lucky.

A: Psh. We all know I'd pay 100 bucks to kiss John.

Man, I wish I could see John's face…

H: OMG  
A: what?  
L: C'est merveillux  
A: What??  
H: Alex, John is with us rn. He's been playing and watching the whole conversation.  
H: Well now he's blushing  
H: OW- apparently he's violent when flustered  
L: Well Herc, I guess we proved what we tried to tell him  
H: Ha yeah, you owe me 5 dollars  
L: WHAT NO we did NOT say 5!!

I set down my phone for a minute. I can't believe this. Of course Lafayette and Hercules would set me up!  
Well, now I really want to see John's face.

H: Alex?

I mean, of course I meant to tell him, but not like this!

H: Are u ok??

Is his blushing a good thing or a bad thing? Either way I don't know if I want to know.

H: ...Alex we need to be at the airport in two hours  
A: K. You two should get packed.

*1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES LATER*

L: slight change in plans  
A: hm?  
L: John's coming

I gulp. Slight change in plans? More like HUGE change in plans! How did he even get a ticket? That doesn't matter. What in the world am I going to do? To say? He finds out I like him and now he's coming . If this is good or bad, I don't know. What if he doesn't speak to me and it's just awkward the whole time? What if he hates me? More terrifyingly: What if he likes me? What's going to happen to our friendship?

A: Great! How long is he staying?  
L: The rest of the summer.  
A: Where?  
L: Our house

Our house?! He's staying in the same house as Lafayette, Hercules, and I. I break into a sweat. We only have two bedrooms, and Hercules and Lafayette share one. That means John will have to room with me. Why don't we have a guest room? I needed an office, duh! Oh god I can almost see the smirks on those idiots faces. They totally set me up for this. This makes everything so much more complicated.

A: Sweet see you soon  
L: Boarding flight in five, bye

I hope I'm just getting myself too worked up…


End file.
